


Vacancy

by RuelleMonsters



Category: Original Work, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1950s, Blood, Crime Fighting, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, London, Minor Violence, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Original Universe, Torture, Vampires, Vigilante
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuelleMonsters/pseuds/RuelleMonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexi and Silas have been vampires for the last 80 or so years. They've been beside each other since before they can remember and will do anything, at any length for each other, but this had to start somewhere, right?<br/>Before their devotion to one another, they had to discover for themselves how to be 'Lexi and Silas'.</p><p>Then here comes a new guy. He's not a baddie. Or a hero. His name is Nate and he's got work to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm new here and this is a story I did for the last NaNoWriMo in November 2015. I've just been editing it and it's about vampires since I couldn't think of anything better but it's not related to The Vampire Diaries much. Only the names and the fact that they're a similar type of vampire. It's set it the 1950s, roughly. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this.
> 
> I'm so sorry but this is horribly dramatic and I promise it will get better. Just get through the rubbish first chapter.

She was expecting this, something eventually had to happen and it had to be her. She wasn't an elderly woman nor was she a teenager. It was that sort of in-between age where crazy things could go on in life and this might have been one of them.

In that moment she was thinking about how the situation at hand had turned into a nightmare, that this wasn't the way to finally go, but it had to happen anyway. To protect those she loved.

Distantly she could hear shouts of a deep, baritone voice. She didn't want him to find her yet, it was much too early for that but from her restrictions it wasn't she was going to run off. Actually she couldn't even move her hands, just wiggle frantically.

After the drugs had worn off she begun to take in her surroundings, she was in a dim room in an empty house in central Cardiff, the street sign outside of the window told her this. There was only a weak lamp in the corner of the room to illuminate her environment and she tried to move, only to feel her hands zip tied behind her back. The silk noose around her neck was the next thing she noticed, along with the fact that she seemed to be standing on a strong metallic stool. Then, on the maroon sofa, a man, dressed in all black apart from the military style jacket, seated casually with a duffle bag filled with the parts for a sniper gun. The man slid out a box and took out a cigar, flicked on a lighter and took a long drag.

"I'm glad you're awake, it's going to be so much more fun like this," he said, a weak Welsh accent and an undercover strong Irish brew. "You know, your partner-in-crime is about to come bursting in here, in such a fearsome terror. He'll be arriving in, ah, 9 minutes. And you'll certainly want to put a show on for him, one he can't save you from. Something painful and slow, but first..."

She had been keeping silent until he leapt up; she let out a small yelp making her wobble on the stool. 

"Oh, no, dear, you mustn't die yet, I've got to give you something."

Grinning he pulled forward another of the silver stools and jumped up on it so that he was towering over her slightly. She tried to pull away but his left hand gripped the back of her head, his right wrist went to his mouth where he bit down quickly and forced the bloodied wrist onto lips.

"There, there, now. Drink up you're going to need it," he sang, "Ah, almost forgot, I'm Nathaniel, call me Nate if you like."

He finally pulled away, and with the utmost elegance and got back to the floor. She was still spluttering as she gasped out, "Why did you do that to me? I… I don't-"

"Yes, well, it had to be done, don't worry. But now, I've got to do this!" With sudden movements he slammed back the stool with a powerful kick and she dropped almost 2 feet, dangling harshly from the ceiling. The silk choking her, absolutely not suiting her bluey-green mermaid hair and reddening face.

Nate gave one last announcement before leaving, "Like I said, darling, don't worry, lover-boy will be here in a few moments. Ciao, Lexi," With an actual swoosh, he left.

She didn't have long and her vision had begun to get spotty. This was it and there was nothing she could do but she knew who was coming. Lexi didn't want him to see her dying. Dead, maybe, but on the her way to actually being dead was different. He would try to save her.

The door was in splinters within moments and suddenly he was in the room, staring at her, horrified at the scene.

"HELP ME GET HER DOWN."

One of his men beside him rushed forward to an abandoned stool while he brought out his switch blade and clambered onto it, slashing at the fabric.

'It's too late, I'm so sorry. There's nothing you can do,' she thought, 'I'm sorry, my love.'

Her eyes were drooping and one of her last glimpses was the face of the man she adored so much. I'm sorry, my love. His arms curled her closer to him as he took what he thought would be their last embrace. He closed his lips around her bloodied ones, sealing their last few moments together with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know nothing about how you're supposed to find criminals apart from watching White Collar and stuff but please keep on with the story, it gets better. 
> 
> This is where I introduce people and kill other people.

1 Week Later

"Maybe she's a werewolf and she'll wake up when it's the full moon? Lycanthropy is very popular practice in the old country types," Tony said, Silas looked to his friend and second-in-command exasperatedly and warily.

Silas said, "No, that is not going to happen."

"Look, man, her bruises healed like within minutes and she is definitely breathing but what hasn't happened is her waking, so werewolf?" Tony said while leaning back into the chair. He was trying to lighten the mood but it wasn't working very well.

Silas and his team were currently at headquarters, in an underground base in a large house on the outskirts of London where his better half was in the room next door on a bed with the radio playing a jazzy song on her favourite station. There was a clear glass vase on the bedside table with her favourite flowers: peonies. There was no obvious explanation to why she hadn't woken up yet as Silas had a doctor come into their secret base to oversee her condition but all the doctor could tell was her eyes were a shocking shade of purple and that she was simply sleeping.

One whole week on since the incident and Lexi was still resting peacefully with no sign of waking. Meanwhile, Silas was panicking and worrying to no end but still running his secret organisation with his close friend and their progenies.

Their organisation consisted of vigilante acts and 'Robin Hood' type of work while still getting by on regular day jobs and other means of living. Hiding from the local police was alarmingly easy and even when the police know entirely about what happens in the dark alleyways of the streets of London, they don't do a thing. In which those lazy and cruel acts from useless law enforcement and the suffering of the poor, even after the war that had wrecked havoc throughout the lives of the many, it had lead to the creation of, Silas and Lexi's group for doing the work they can to help. The began with the couple's blissful 3 year anniversary as a couple. They weren't married on paper but anyone being around them couldn't tell the difference as after 3 years they are still just as in love as ever.

Silas wore the wooden floor boards out by pacing and wringing his hands in worry. Running his hands through his hair was a habit he tried to tone down, Lexi would chaste him on it, saying it would only help advance on a receding hairline. She was right in front of him, sleeping, and he couldn't do a damn thing.

Another week passed and Silas only became more agitated as Lexi hadn't awoken from her sleep yet. Everyone in the house were bracing themselves for the worst, doctors and medics knew nothing of her condition, only that it caused a deep sleep. Silas was on edge and so was everyone in the house. Silas had taken to sleeping in an armchair by her sickbed, and often fell asleep to her even breathing and the white noise of the rain that had continued to pour down with no mercy.

It was 5am and the sun was still asleep when Lexi's eyes flashed open.

"SILAS!"

He had trouble sleeping without her in his arms but he managed to sleep for a few hours and now he bolted upright because he knew that voice. It followed him everywhere and in that case he was sure that it was from her.

"Silas! Silas!" She sprung out of the bed and was at the door faster that possible and at the same time Silas leapt up off the chair just on the other side of the room and window sill. He stared unbelieving for a moment in front of a bright-eyed and scared Lexi. He unfroze as quickly as she had jumped up and snaked his arms around her waist, coming to a close embrace. Silas reveled in the feel of her back in his arms as he pressed his face into her wild hair. She clung on tightly, unwilling to let go

"Lexi," he choked out, "sweetheart." She hmm'd in response and squeezed tighter. "Love, that's a bit too much," he said as he felt himself become breathless.

"Oh!" She drew back slightly and gave him a sheepish look before drawing him to her again.

Finally coming apart from the hug she looked a little confused and worried, "Silas.. What happened? Last I remember I was being hanged by that psycho and then I saw you and Tony and the others come for me. Then it was just really dark," she put a palm to his face, which he leaned in to, "but I could still hear you, I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

He looked appalled, "What? No! None of that was your fault, it was the maniac and his group of bastards that did that to you? Wait, what did he do to you? Don't answer if you're not ready or don't want to."

"No, darling, it's fine," Lexi lead them to the sofa against the wall he was just napping on and then went onto explaining the events of her almost death- was it 'death' though? Or 'situation'? She wasn't sure but gave a description as best she could.

Silas was horrified, then murderous by the end. He jumped back from her arms, "I need to get Tony and the guys, we have to hunt down this son of a bitch and I'm going to fucking castrate, mutilate and maim him," he gritted out.

He was making to Tony's room but in less that a second Lexi was by his side holding onto his arm yanking him to face her. "Silas, no! Think this through, are you really going to wake Tony and make him angry at you? And how are you going to even find this guy, Nate I think he said his name was, without any plan whatsoever? See why you can't rush off like this?" She calmed him for a moment before leading him back to the room she was sleeping in.

"Come on, let's go to sleep and then we can find and take down.. uh, Nate, okay?" They were inside her room now and he nodded at her, simply glad to have her back and seemingly healthy, climbing into bed Silas fell asleep quickly, glad to have Lexi in his arms once again. Lexi, however, thought she had had enough rest for a while and was content being with him until the sun rose. She focused on his even breathing and the calming pace of his heart, she marveled at the feeling of their bond.

Eventually dawn crept up on the pair, rain had finally stopped; she waited another hour to wake him, knowing he didn't often sleep very well, especially without her presence. She gently shook his shoulder and called his name. He smiled lightly with his eyes still closed and tightened his arms around her, she leaned up and kissed both his eyelids and then carefully let herself out of bed tugging on his hands, "Come one, we have to wake up. I'll make breakfast and you can wake the others, remember, Tony is last or he'll be grouchy all day."

"Fine, I'm coming," he groused. The both of them in sleepwear left and headed to the ground floor. She made a start of breakfast, it would take some time as some of the other guys usually helped with food but they were much like Tony, never wanting to leave bed, meaning it would be a while yet. She didn't have to listen very hard to hear the complaints of the others and their whinging (very few of them were morning people) but then she heard Silas yell something and a few crashes down the stairs prior to almost all of them bursting through the heavy door.

"Lexi!" Tony shouted, giving her a big hug, "You're awake! When did this happen? Are you okay? Why wasn't I told?!"

She grinned and said, "Earlier this morning and we didn't want to wake you."

"Aww, Lex, you should have let me sleep but I'm glad you're returned to this ass here, he's been sooo mopey without you, thought I was going to have to send him off to the gentleman's club, if you know what I mean, just to cheer him up a bit, not that he'd go, darlin', man's too in love to even consider it."

"Hah. Right, Tony," Silas said leaning on the counter next to Lexi, "Move along, let's leave the others to the cooking while we get ready for the day." He and Lexi sat at the far end on the dinner table, closest to the window. She complained about leaving the chores of breakfast to Mallory and Tom but gave in when Silas pointed out she was just in a coma and needed to take it easy.

Everyone expressed their happiness to Lexi's well being politely and left to get dressed, a few stranglers coming in after to see her. Lexi didn't mind: it simply reassured her of reality.

"Okay, people. Let's get going, we've got 14 mouths to feed including ours, so move your arses and make some smashing food for the day," Mallory said and Tom chuckled, getting started on pancakes. Silas and Lexi talking about the type of curtains they would get for the kitchen/dining room windows.

Half an hour later Mallory and Tom had finished cooking breakfast and Lexi called everyone to the kitchen, they poured in like wild cats gaining on their prey. They all chatted happy and content.

They had just finished before Lexi asked the table, "So, what are we doing today?"

"Just work and then training. And after that, we have a murderer to catch," Silas replied, eyes full of mirth, then turned to the group and said, "When you're done, go to your day jobs and when you get back get changed and meet us in the gym."  
________________________

Their gym, part of the underground base, wasn't much but it had the equipment that everyone needed for their own individual needs, lots were basic exercises found in any old gym such as punching bags but most if not all of the team had thorough training in martial arts, learnt from a close friend that was at that moment was in the Amazon rainforest observing the plants and animals for a novel.

Silas turned to Lexi and said, "I'm going to go to the garage for the morning, see you later. Get some rest." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and made his way to their bedroom. He got changed quickly and planted another kiss on Lexi before heading out.

Silas' garage was one of the only two in the area, that meant they were always busy and there was always noticeable profit coming in.

Lexi worked at the telephone company, she just connected wires to wires, that meant she was the local electrician in the house.

When they weren't at their day jobs they would be training and saving their city. London, after the war wasn't doing as well as they projected to the rest of the world. It was a city that was still healing and with that it was still and open wound. Serial murders, bomb threats, illegal and harmful drugs, all these and more contributed to the suffering of the city.

However, The Cloaked Red, would fight and defend London to their last breaths. Silas and Lexi had originally just been a couple that were confronting and standing against the crime in London. Then, soon enough they started gathering new people, Tony found out as Silas' best friend, then Jenny who was Lexi's, it was hard to keep anything from them. Tony was the nosiest bastard they knew (affectionately). Eventually the four brought in other people they found on their own and had no means to live, those that had been cast off into the streets to die. They gave them a home and a purpose, Lexi and Silas were on a mission, but they didn't have to do it alone, the more of them there were, the less chance they had in anything going wrong during their nights out in taking down the people hurting the city.

At around 6pm people started to return home and go downstairs. Lexi had spent the day catching up with the other people that weren't working. They had tea and talked about the most recent events she'd missed, it included a man proclaiming he was the next great ruler of the world, he was taken down by his own means, he had tripped off the roof he was shouting off and fell 5 floor (it was a source of amusement during Lexi's time under). And there was a story from Will about a pair of twins, one blaming the other on robberies that were happening all over London, it turned out it was neither of them and the perpetrator was their triplet.

Lexi was in her and Silas' room resting with another cup of Earl Grey when he came bursting in with the local newspaper.

"Lexi, he's done it again, those killers, they've taken a man in his late 50s," he said while panting.

She slowly put her teacup back into the saucer in the bedside table and put down her book before she stood, taking him by the hand. She patted his arm with her free hand and lead him downstairs to the gym, "Come on then, let's tell the others, if we're going to catch them tonight. Then we'll need all the information we can get on them."

Arriving at the gym Silas gave the newspaper to Tony who was unwrapping his knuckles from white bandages, he scanned it and passed it to the person closest to him.

"Right, now all of you have heard of the gang of serial killers making their way around London, taking men, women and children, and recreating families out of the corpses of the people they've killed. We are going to stop them tonight, we've been through the plan enough times now," Silas called out.

Two hours later everyone was rearing to go, they had deduced the location of the gang's base and they were headed there now. The Cloaked Red split up and headed to their respective vehicles, they would park half a mile away from the known location before storming the abandoned warehouse (honestly though, it was such a cliché). The police were to scared to go in and help them, it was down to the Cloaked Red to defeat the gang.

Lexi had insisted on going, trusting the group to complete the mission successfuly while looking out for her, Silas argued but relented, knowing it would be futile to talk her out of it.

Lexi and Silas had their crimson masks secured on their faces, the masks covered the area around their eyes, hence the name. They took the back entrance that was surprisingly unguarded (armatures). Swinging open the metal door silently, they slipped out their knives from the thigh holsters and slit the throats of the men in front of them, too fast for the men to realise they had been infiltrated. Lexi pulled out a radio device from her pocket and whispered, "Back entrance secure." Tony was with one of the men, James, as he replied, "Copy, east side secure."

Silas made a few hand motions to the men on the other side of the warehouse, they discovered a bulk load of crates, filled with grenades, C-3 explosives and tons of RDX explosives, all mainly used in the war.

In the next ten minutes they were able to invade their way into the very heart of the building, to where the mind of the whole operation was. The whole group surrounded the room before Mason, the lock pick, opened the door to reveal a tall man, Caucasian and in his 40s standing in front of a desk, a pistol with a silencer in hand. That wouldn't do him much good though, almost all in the Cloaked Hood apart from Alfie who was their sniper, that had a clear shot, was aiming their firearms at him.

As Silas was at the very front of the group, he was the one who ended up in a brawl with the master-mind in question. Silas came forward slowly, both men with their guns aimed at each other's head, stalemate. The man moved quickly and was the first to throw a punch which landed on Silas' shoulder, even when he dodged. They were just about to engage in a vicious fight asnSilas said to the others, "I've got this."

"Five quid says he doesn't got this," James mutters.

Tony grins as he overhears. "You're on," he whispers, "My boy's so got this."

They continued fighting as the exchange happened, Silas got a vicious blow to the side of the man's throat, everyone could hear the cracking of his collarbone. The man cursed but came back in full force. But Silas got the upper hand and put the man on his back. Silas had his boot at the man's neck, pressing down. "Who are you and why did you do this?" he demamned.

"I am no one. This is bigger than your petty game of chasing criminals," the man on the floor spat out blood in his mouth, he painfully turned his glare towards Lexi, "Can't you feel it? You will soon."

She looked at him and then to Silas. He brought out his side arm from its holster and aimed it at the man's forehead. "What is your name?"

The man said, "The thirst for bl-"

A bullet fired out of the gun and straight into his head, ending his words. Blood splattered over the floor and dirtied Silas' leg.

Silas took a breath before turning around. "Come on, let's go. It's over, he can't do anything now. James and Tyler, you two search this room, collect anything you deem useful. Tony, Mallory and Will, snake the upper levels down to me. The rest of us will search ground level. Everyone meet at the cars in 15 minutes," Silas ordered, he wrapped moved towards Lexi and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, ushering the team into the corridor. They all acknowledged and made sounds of agreement. They set off to complete their orders.

The drive back was strained and quiet. By the time they made it home it was 2:50 am and everyone was too tired to do much other than change and go to bed.

Silas and Lexi had just dropped into bed when Lexi asked, "Are you okay?"

He pulled her close and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, " he pulled the blankets over them, "Just a bit worked up over today. Do you know what he was going on about in the warehouse?"

"Uh.. No, not really, he wasn't making a lot of sense, dear. Let's just leave this for tomorrow, okay?" While she was talking she had a tense feeling of dread in her, "Go to sleep, sweetheart."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot and sentimental fluff.

Less than 3 hours later Lexi was in the midst of a violent nightmare when Silas awoke to her thrashing and muffled cries. He took a second to absorb the situation and then drew her into himself.

"Darling, wake up," he said, trying to bring her back into the world of reality.

"You're having a bad dream, Lexi."

Her violet eyes flashed open and she bared her teeth hissing and snarling. Silas shot back dumbfounded before quickly grabbing her wrists and pinning her against the bed.

"Lexi! Lexi," he said loudly. She was growling.

"Blood," she said, the only thing intelligible. Her lips peeled back, still showing all her teeth and her extended canines that were barely noticeable in the moonlight.

"Tony," he yelled, "Tony, get in here." She continued to writhe and struggle against him, "Tony, get your ass in this room!"

A minute later a tired and sluggish Tony opened the door to reveal Silas still holding Lexi down.

"Whoa, man, if you wanted to get a group going you should have called earlier," Tony said amused.

"Shut up, Tony, look at her!" Lexi growled when he spoke.

Tony looked from her to Silas, "What happened?"

"I don't know but you need to get some rope or something before my hold on her weakens. Quick, go to the closet there should be something."

Tony left and then returned promptly, his hands full of restraints. "Get her into that chair," Tony said.

Silas lifted her up and put her in the seat with some trouble. Tony began to tie her wrists and ankles to the wooden fixtures, and when he was done he stood back and look to Silas.

"Blood," she snapped out.

"What? why is she saying that?" Tony asked.

Silas sighed and ran a hand over his face, "I don't know but she had a nightmare and.. then this happened."

"Why don't you give her what she wants," Tony said, "I'll go down to the kitchens and get some of that pig blood crap we have for cooking."

Silas watched her as she watched him. Lexi had a wild glint in her eye and she was breathing erratically. Tony got back and with a small cup of blood, "Alright, here goes nothing."

Tony, at a steady pace, brought the cup to her senses, she sniffed the air and her violet eyes darted around. The cup reached her lips and she took a cautious sip.

"Ah!" Tony said. Lexi had jerked her head to the side and her ended up nipping Tony's fore finger.

"Her teeth are sharp."

Lexi licked her lips and closed her eyes before she came to her normal self.

"Silas? What's going on?" she asked confused, she wiggled in her ties.

"Lexi, you here with us?" Silas asked.

"Y- yeah, why am I tied up?"

"You don't remember?" he made to release her from the chair and the situation.

"Just bits and pieces," she said. They both got her out of the tie and then helped her to rest on the bed. She pulled the covers over her shoulder and said, "I remember this really strong craving for blood but that's about it."

"Yep, I got my finger a bit too close and then you kinda bit down and got blood in your mouth," Tony said matter-of-factly.

She looked sheepish, "I- uh, I remember that part."

"Okay, why don't you get some more sleep and we can talk more about this when you wake up," Silas said and then leaned down to her to press a kiss to her forehead. He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms. Tony left quietly, off to tell the others that the night activities would be cancelled and to only go to their daylight occupations that consisted of varied jobs with different pay.

Lexi had just been through something exhausting and something that she didn't understand, so she fell asleep almost immediately, in Silas' comforting hold.

A few hours later Silas awoke and at this point it was late morning. He slid out of bed and tucked the covers over his beloved's shoulders. He slipped out of the room and went to check on the other members of the household. Will and Mallory were in the gym, boxing, with Tyler and James but they were running laps. Silas left them to their activities and went to look for Tony and Jenny. Finally he found them in the kitchen with tea and coffee, going through a small pile of the most recent tabloids .

"Hey, Silas, how's Lexi?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I filled her in on the situation, figured you wouldn't mind," Tony said.

Silas nodded and said, "No, it's fine. We'll have to tell the others eventually anyway, I just want to know what's actually happening to her first. You two have any ideas?"

"Well, we do, but it's a little out of wack. How about: Lexi is a blood-sucking monster and she wants to murder us all," Jenny suggested, "Me and Tony both came up with that."

Tony agreed, "Yeah, she's a vampire. You've read Dracula by Stoker, how he came from that country in Europe and then the English land of Whitby."

Silas gave him a look that said 'Are you that stupid?' - "No, Tony. Lexi is not a vampire. You really have to put down those ridiculous books of yours."

"Books of mine? Lexi reads just as much as me, thank you very much," Tony said, looking a bit annoyed. Jenny snickered.

"So, no ideas then?" Silas asked.

"Well, it's not an idea but Lexi said something to us all that I remembered, don't get me wrong, Tony is an ass but he might be right. So that when she was taken by that Nate guy," Jenny said and Silas had a hard look on his face, "She mentioned something about him. He had bit his hand and made her drink that blood If that doesn't scream psycho to you I don't know what does. Anyway, so he made her drink his blood, and then what? She was 'hanged' but her bruising healed in almost a day, and injuries like that don't just heal that quickly. So what if, instead of being just injured, what if she had actually died and then became the undead."

Jenny finished her speech supporting Tony's theory and took a drink of her coffee.

Silas was in denial. "No. No, really? She's not a vampire, she can't be."

Tony sighed. "Fine, if she isn't then explain this morning, what made her like that if she isn't a vampire?"

Silas looked tired when he said, "All right, if you're certain then you're the one that is going to bleed into a cup to sustain her life force and the both of you can explain to the rest of the people that live here that Lexi is a vampire intent on drinking human blood. Deal?"

Jenny and Tony glanced at each other and finally agreed.

Silas walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the master bedroom. He took a leisured pace but when he reached the bedroom he could hear loud cries of fright coming from his beloved. Pushing open the door he found Lexi in nightmares once again. And once again he attempted to wake her, and she still flashed her eyes growling. However this time, whether it was to test Jenny and Tony's theory, he held up the side of his hand to her sharper teeth and let her bite down. He flinched but he didn't pull away. She drank sloppily for a few moments until he began to draw his hand away from her. She whimpered but was much more calm than the last time this happened, she leaned back into the mattress and her eye lids drooped.

He left the bed and went up to the attic. The others didn't know what was up there but they weren't allowed to go up. No, he and Lexi did not have a painting which was slowly rotting away at each of their sins so that they could live forever in a pretty standstill. The attic was filled with memories of his family and then his and Lexi's happy bond. His life growing up in the house wasn't a very happy one or a particularly sad one, just lonely. It was a large house that only had 4 members of its household. They came from old money that somewhere along the line was spent gambling by his great-something-grand-aunt. She had a slight addiction that ended up getting her the status 'the black sheep'. As a child he lived with his workaholic father, who was loving enough, but he just didn't have the time, his neglectant mother who just didn't know how to look after him and his father's eldest sister, whose husband had died in the first war. However, his father then died of a heart attack, his aunt, distraught left for the countryside and then died from consumption which she had contracted from a foreigner she befriended And finally his mother had died of alcohol poisoning after the stress her body took before and after their deaths. Silas was also sure she was having an affair with the sister of a maid the next town over but he never mentioned it due to the fear of her intoxicated wrath.

So ultimately, the house and the money was handed down to him, after paying for the funerals and wakes of his last family members he used the money to restore the house into something worth living in. He met Lexi a few years after that and all was well. That was until the current 'vampire' fiasco that he was still trying to wrap his head around.

In the attic he was looking for the most recent photo album, the one which contained memories of his and his love's blissful times in the short time they had been together.

This attic was full of nostalgic memories, some he treasured and some he wanted to bury so deep there would be no escape.

He took what he was looking for along with some other objects and then climbed back down the stairs. Shutting the hatch on the attic floor he vacated the attic for the first time in a few months, he didn't go up there often, only when he needed to. Silas was never one to live in the past but would always remember what was important in life.

Silas went to check on Lexi for one last time before heading out. He cycled to her workplace to explain her absence. He told them she had fallen ill with a severe cold and couldn't come into work today. The women were sympathetic and offered to bring round chicken soup and some bread (to which he denied prettily). Afterwards he arrived at the garage, he would only be working for a few hours as he didn't want to leave Lexi for too long. Even though he was very knowledgeable about cars and other vehicles such as motorcycles, he liked the option of fresh air and exercise thrown in his day (along with the training and vigilante business but the people not involved wouldn't know that, like Jack his faithful assistant mechanic), it gave him some time to think on his own. Privacy was sorely needed in a house occupying 14 people and the crime fighting all over London.

Back at the house Lexi had just woken up, two hours had passed before she got up to go to the bathroom. She put a hand on the bedside table as she tried to ease herself into a standing position. She could stand but her muscles were sore for some reason, and she didn't want to get vertigo from getting up too fast. In slow movement she made it to the bathroom, she opened the door and pulled on the light cord. The brightness stung her eyes for a moment as she adjusted to the change , she took two steps to the sink and stood in front of the mirror.

Her reflection was a small shock. Her blue-green hair was in a state of chaos, her violet eyes were wild and out of control and her complexion was pale but not ill pale, simply a shade or two lighter than before the situation and her condition. She spent a few minutes trying to calm down and tame her hair but it wasn't much use, it was still a disaster.

Lexi pulled on a thick bathrobe and left the bathroom, gingerly patting her feet on the cool floorboards, down the stairs and into the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen she found Alfie lounging casually on the window-sill with a few biscuits.

"Hey, Lex, how you doing," he asked, his voice echoing slightly in the larger room. They didn't have a dining room as they had no need for one, so a while ago everyone got together and knocked down the wall between two rooms, creating a greater sized kitchen where everyone could get together and eat. Mealtimes were part of the day where everyone saw each other in their cluttered schedules.

"I'm good, thank you. What are you reading?" she asked as she opened the cupboard to look for something appetising.

He looked at the front of the cover and then back to her, "Just Anna Karenina, Tolstoy."

"Oh, and what do you think of it?" Lexi asked, liking the distraction.

He smiled lightly and said, "It's okay, tragedy and all that."

An agreeable silence followed, with Alfie continuing to read and Lexi cutting a few slices of bread and warming up some soup, seeking comfort food.

She finished and said her 'see you later' to Alfie and went back to the master bedroom. She was feeling better now, less weak and less tired.

She took two steps at a time to get up the first set of stairs but then as she reached the top of them she slowed down drastically.

She was hit with a wave of nausea and regret for over estimating herself. Lexi made a start on the second set but her vision blurred and her tense hold on the banister weakened. Her body swayed. She fell with a faint gasp.

 


End file.
